bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Lisa Appleton
Lisa Appleton is a housemate from Big Brother 9. Profile One half of the first ever summer Big Brother couple, Lisa is dating fellow new housemate Mario. The former bodybuilder is a fitness and health fanatic who teaches fitness classes alongside her regular job as a sales rep for tanning products. She is also involved in charity fundraising. Lisa's the proud mother of an 18-year-old daughter, and has a spiritual side - she believes in reincarnation, life after death, clairvoyants, ghosts, spirit guides, and universal dynamics. Lisa met Mario three years ago when she bought a crystal ball from him on ebay and met up with him to collect it. She says the most significant event in her life was when Mario pawned his Rolex to buy her a boob job. Lisa says she's often likened to Xena Warrior Princess, and says she's "like a magnet exerting powerful attraction". A "punk rocker" at age 11, she later developed an interest in archaeology at age 13, even going along to local excavations to help out. She wants to be in the Big Brother house to unlock her inhibitions and to test herself, and would be very happy if she found the boyband Westlife in the House so she could have a bath with them. Big Brother 9 On Day 1, along with Mario, Stephanie, and Luke, Lisa was given a secret mission to hide her relationship with fellow housemate Mario; failure to do so would result in automatic nomination. On Day 4, the housemates discovered her relationship and Mario and Lisa were subsequently nominated for failing the task. On Day 9, she survived the public vote and Stephanie was evicted. Lisa did not face the public vote again until Week 11. She faced the public vote alongside Nicole and Sara. On Day 79, Lisa survived the public vote and Nicole was evicted from the House. The following week, face-to-face nominations took place putting Sara and Lisa up for eviction once again. On Day 84, Sara and Lisa played the prisoner's dilemma and shared £50,000. Lisa was the eleventh housemate to be evicted on Day 86 with 52.6% of the public vote. Nominations History Post-Big Brother In February 2009, Lisa received minor local press attention after she and fiancé Mario Marconi found a Pecan Weevil in a bowl of Kellogs' Crunchy Nut Cornflakes. In January 2013, Lisa and Mario ended their eight-and-a-half-year relationship after it was "destroyed" by Silva Carmichael, who conned the couple into filming a fake reality show. Gallery Mario & Lisa1.jpg|Lisa and Mario enter the Big Brother 9 House Mario & Lisa.jpg|Lisa and Mario's official full-length publicity photo Mario & Lisa2.jpg|Lisa and Mario celebrate Lisa's birthday in the Big Brother 9 Diary Room Lisa2.jpg|Lisa in the Big Brother 9 living area Lisa3.jpg|Lisa in the Big Brother 9 luxury bedroom Lisa1.jpg|Lisa is evicted from the Big Brother 9 House Trivia *Lisa and Mario Marconi are the first ever housemates to enter the Big Brother House as a real-life couple. **Thus far, they are the only housemates who have been made to hide their relationship by Big Brother. **They are also the first two housemates to audition together and both make it on to the show. *At the age of 40, Lisa was the oldest female housemate to enter the Big Brother 9 House on Day 1. *Lisa and Sara Folino are tied for having spent the most amount of weeks living on the Hell side of the Big Brother 9 House. **Coincidentally, they both lived on the exact same side of the House each week together. *In Big Brother 9, due to the fact that they had been nominated, Sara and Lisa played the prisoner's dilemma and shared £50,000. **They were the first ever housemate to take part in a task for a cash-reward because they had been nominated. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 9 Housemate